


Infringement

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala and Astrid stop and chat while they're part of the same army.  January 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infringement

It was so difficult, Astrid thought, to find a quiet spot when you were traveling with a large army. Especially one that included General Skrimir, who, no offense intended, was always shouting about something or other. After a few minutes of searching, she found a peaceful place: a balcony hanging from the side of one of the houses.

“Evening,” someone called out.

Startled, she looked around, but couldn’t find the origin of the voice. “Where are you?”

The voice sounded amused. “Up here.”

As she looked up, she saw the raven king perched on the edge of the rooftop. “Good evening, Your Majesty.”

“No need for the formalities, Astrid - it _is_ Astrid?” he queried. “King Naesala will do nicely.”

“Then… good evening, King Naesala,” Astrid repeated. “What brings you out here?”

“Looking for some peace and quiet, I suppose. And a respite from being ordered around every minute,” he responded with a slight shrug. “The same for you?”

She nodded once. “I miss the quiet… it’s one of the few things I don’t like about being a knight.”

He paused. “Sanaki tells me you’re a Begnion noblewoman. So tell me, what are you doing on our side?”

“I’m going to help save those turned to stone, of course,” she answered. “Aren’t we all?”

“Yes, but the rest of us aren’t fighting our countrymen in the process,” Naesala pointed out. “If you’re going to switch sides, it would be better to do it now, and save us the trouble of worrying whether you will or not.”

She shook her head. “I am a knight of Crimea and I believe in this cause - I will not switch sides.”

“Not even if you end up fighting against your friends, family, lovers?” he prodded.

“My family is stone, my friends are in the Crimean Royal Knights, and…” Astrid paused, before admitting, “I won’t be particularly saddened if my intended dies.”

“Oh?” She saw him raise an eyebrow. “Who is your intended, if I may ask?”

“Duke Lekain of Gaddos,” she answered.

“ _Oh_. Well.” He paused again, and she swore she heard him mumble, “Well, she isn’t bad-looking...”

“Excuse me?” she asked politely as he dropped gracefully onto the balcony.

He smirked. “I happen to have a deep-seated hatred for Duke Gaddos, and knowing that you have no love for him either… gives me ideas.”

“‘Ideas?’” she repeated with wide eyes.

“What Lekain hates most is others infringing on what he considers ‘his’,” he explained, “and I do so love infringing… with your full consent, of course.”

Astrid blinked. “You mean, you and I…”

“…would have sex entirely so that we can rub it in that pompous duke’s face,” Naesala stated bluntly. “Unless you have any objections?”

She considered. “It… would not be proper…” she replied uncertainly.

“Most good things aren’t. Besides,” he added, “it’s good practice for when you finally meet someone who is not a complete prick.”

Astrid thought of a certain pink-haired knight and answered, “Let’s take this conversation inside.”


End file.
